digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Giromon
Giromon is a Machine Digimon. It patrols within the Computer Network while floating lightly in the air, and is also known as the "Net Keeper". It is surely a frightening Digimon, as when it judges an intruding Digimon to be an opponent, it will repel them with all the attacks it is able to muster, and if it is driven into a predicament, it will completely annihilate the intruder by blowing itself up. Attacks *'Big Bang Boom'This attack is named "Spinning Mine" in the Digimon Analyser, but is named "Big Bang Boom" when used the first time, and "Spinning Mine" when used the second time in Digimon Adventure 02, "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2" 41, and retains its original name of "Deadly Bomb" in Digimon World, and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Deadly Bomb): Throws a super-powerful hand grenade. *'Chainsaw' (Giro Chainsaw) * *'Over Run' Design Its design is derived from a . Etymologies ;Giromon (ギロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for glaring. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 A Giromon was seen helping the Mamemon brothers fight , MagnaAngemon and Kiwimon. He and the Mamemon brothers were knocked out of the skies by MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster attack and they landed in the as MagnaAngemon destroyed the Control Spire there. Digimon Next As Tooru explains about the Net Battle, a Giromon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digimon World A Giromon is the Net Keeper of Factorial Town, but it is wreaking havoc by destroying all the computers, causing the controls to malfunction, and making loud noises. After Mameo manages to sneak into the town's control systems and defeats Giromon, it will join File City and Andromon will repair the computer parts that Giromon broke. In File City, Giromon builds a jukebox for the restaurant which can play all of the game's music tracks. In the North American versions of the game, using the jukebox will cause the game to freeze. Giromon digivolves from Centarumon, Ogremon, Bakemon, and Unimon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. A Guardromon in Factorial Town can be paid to cause a Mamemon to digivolve, which will then cause it to digivolve to either Giromon or MetalMamemon. Digimon World 2 Giromon digivolves from Piddomon, and can digivolve further into Seraphimon. Its special move in this game is a powerful attack, "Big Bang Boom" (throws grenades at all foes) that spends 40 MP. Digimon World 3 Giromon can be found on Amaterasu's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. It has the ability to counter physical attacks once its health is less than half. It is also available as a card with Brown S-energy and has 29 AP/29 HP. Digimon Digital Card Battle Giromon belongs to the Rare card group. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Giromon is #267, and is an Ultimate-level, MPtype-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 214 HP, 249 MP, 139 Attack, 103 Defense, 110 Spirit, 97 Speed, and 58 Aptitude. It possesses the Critical 3, EX Damage3, and Ether Eddy4 traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. Giromon digivolves from BomberNanimon. In order to digivolve to Giromon, your Digimon must be at least level 38, with 4000 Machine experience and 175 attack. Giromon can also DNA digivolve from Kougamon and Kuwagamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 30, with 3800 Machine experience, and 200 attack. Giromon can DNA digivolve to PrinceMamemon with Mamemon, or to SlashAngemon with Kyukimon or Piximon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Giromon DigiFuses to HiAndromon with Andromon and . Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Giromon is one of the balloons in the Twisted Toy Town stage. Digimon Masters Giromon digivolves from Drimogemon at level 25 and can digivolve to HiAndromon at level 41. Digimon Heroes! Giromon digivolves from Tankmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Giromon digivolves from Drimogemon. Notes and References